<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Start of Our Little Family by Chenfordislife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612697">The Start of Our Little Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenfordislife/pseuds/Chenfordislife'>Chenfordislife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rookie (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birth, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Pregnancy, Tucy, chenford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenfordislife/pseuds/Chenfordislife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and Tim are married and Lucy is pregnant. Lucy goes into labor while at the station. Just a cute fanfic of Tim and Lucy becoming parents and welcoming their baby into the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen, Wesley Evers/Angela Lopez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Start of Our Little Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own any of the characters!</p>
<p>I re-did chapter one because I didn't like it, so this is the new chapter one. I will try to post chapter two soon, I have been really busy with mid-terms, but this week is spring break, so I will have more time to write. So enjoy this redo and I appreciate Kudos and comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy Chen-Bradford was not one to quit doing what she loved despite challenges. Hence the reason she was still working at the LAPD with only a few days till her due date. All of her friends, her Husband, and Grey had tried to convince her to stay home and rest before the baby came, but she was having none of it. She didn’t mind doing desk work, she just wanted to be at work and not cooped up at home waiting for the inevitable to happen. </p>
<p>Her stubbornness about continuing to work did make a few things difficult. Her bump had knocked a few things over at least three times a day. Sometimes her hormones got the best of her causing her to cry at the smallest inconvenience. She was adamant about seeing this through. She knew it would be a while before she could return back to work and was determined to soak up every last bit of time at the station. Little did she know that her time would be ending soon. </p>
<p>“ Hello, momma to be” Angela greeted her and she came up to the desk where Lucy was sitting in the black office chair, her hand on her bump. Lucy looked up and smiled when she saw Angela. They had grown really close since Lucy had married Tim and even closer since Lucy had found out she was expecting. Angela had just returned not a mere three weeks ago from her maternity leave with her own son, Grayson, being back was harder knowing Grayson was at home. </p>
<p>“ Is it lunchtime already?” Lucy asked a happy smile spread across her face as Angela giggled while nodding. She and Lucy had been having lunch together for a while. It was time for the new moms to bond and for Lucy to ask questions and get advice. Anglea took Lucy’s hand and helped her up. Then they walked down the hall, well Lucy waddled, to the break room. Nyla Harper was already there, she sometimes joined them, setting up lunch which just happened to be Lucy’s favorite Italian place. </p>
<p>“ You guys are the best, I have been craving fettuccine for a while now” Lucy exclaimed as she took her seat. “ That is good to hear, we were debating on what to bring for lunch, then after talking with Tim we decided on this” Harper said while passing Lucy her Pasta. <br/>They ate and chit-chatted talking about Lucy’s birth plan, she wanted both of them to be in the room with her and Tim for support. Lucy was not close with her parents anymore after becoming a police officer and she was not close with her In-laws either. She was close with both Angela and Nyla and she wanted their support in the delivery room. </p>
<p>Both Angela and Nyla were happy to be there for Tim and Lucy.  They had just started talking about names when a strong pain came over Lucy causing her to wince.<br/> “ Contraction?” Angela and Nyla both questioned at the same time as they both sat up more in their chairs both more alert. Lucy didn’t say anything for a couple of moments as the pain increased, she just tried to breathe through it. Before she knew it, it was over. “ Probably just another Braxton hicks contraction,” Lucy said trying to reassure both ladies. Anglea and Nyla both looked at each other as if to say yeah right. “ You can talk through practice ones, you don’t talk when they are real. You didn’t respond to our question” Nyla told Lucy. Anglea pulled out her phone and started her timer. “ we need to time these contractions first before we pull the alarm and get Tim involved,” Angela told Lucy. </p>
<p>“ So we're just gonna sit here then?” Lucy questioned and Nyla nodded. Over the next half hour, Lucy had had consistent contractions. She breathed out a big breath as the most recent one subsided. </p>
<p>“ Ohh god these are painful” Lucy stated. Anglea chuckled, “ Yeah they get a bit more intense” She informed Lucy. “ When do we go to the hospital?” Lucy asked looking up at Angela. Anglea was about to respond but was cut off by a deep voice.</p>
<p>“ Hospital? Is Lucy in labor” Grey asked his eyes wide with excitement as he entered the break room “ She’s having contractions, but we need to wait to make sure she is in labor. No rush to go to the hospital if the contractions are not regular, which is what we are waiting on” Nyla informed Grey. “ So you haven’t told Tim yet then?” Grey said as he pulled up a chair to the table. </p>
<p>“ No, we didn’t want to sound the alarm if it was needed,” Lucy said before taking a sip of water. Grey just nodded after hearing the reasoning. Grey stayed with them for the next half hour while Lucy still had contractions. She was thankful to have a new hand to crush while the contractions took their toll. Nyla and Anglea needed a break from having their hands crushed. </p>
<p>“ Okay, we should tell Tim, now that you have had consistent contractions for an hour,” Angela said while picking up her phone to call him, but there was no need for that because his timing was always point on. </p>
<p>“ Tell me what?” he said with a look of concern on his face, he was leaning in the door frame. “ It’s time babe, I have been having contractions for the past hour,” Lucy said with a huge smile on her face. Tim practically ran over to where Lucy was. He helped her up out of her seat and pulled her to him and gave her a big kiss. “ Operation baby Bradford is a go,” Harper and Lopez said in tandem causing the group to laugh. <br/>“ Thank God we listened to Angela and Wesley and put our overnight bag in the truck,” Tim said as he, Lucy, Angela, and Nyla made their way to the parking garage to his truck. Grey stayed behind to let others know that Lucy and Tim were on their way to the hospital. <br/>“ Umm can I can get that in writing please” Angela laughed. Tim never was one to admit when someone else was right. “ Don’t push your luck Lopez” Tim pushed back knowing it was a mistake to admit she was right. He remembered having that conversation and was persistent that they didn’t need to have the overnight bag in the truck. Lucy’s worry outweighed his pride and so they put the bag in the truck three weeks ago and had been waiting ever since. <br/>Now it was time and he couldn’t be happier! He was finally gonna be a dad, something he had been wanting for a long time. The chance to be better than his own dad, a chance to do the right thing. He couldn’t wait to see Lucy be a mom! She was gonna be a good one and having her with him calmed him down despite some of his fears.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>